Pan's Pain
by Lady Bulma
Summary: Pan is emotionaly hurt by Trunks. How will she cope? How will Trunks react? Please R


Pan's Pain  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Author's note: This story is told from Pan's point of view unless noted otherwise.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I look into his eyes and all my problems are solved. Well that was until Melissa. Melissa took him away from me. She took away my love. Melissa took away Trunks from me. At first it was Marron. I though the competion was big. Then Marron declared to the world that she loved Uub. They are still going out. I thought that Trunks would be mine for the taking. That was until this morning. He came over to show Uncle Goten his new girl friend. It was his fifth one these last two months. He intorduced me to her. I smiled and excused myself. I took off through the door and flew as fast as I could to where ever. I flew until my body gave out and landed in a dense forest. I let out all of my tears. I cried for hours. And now I am here in this forest. I just finished crying. The pain is still fresh in my mind. I look to the sky. I feel two familiar kis coming towards me. Goten and Trunks with his girlfriend land infront of me. Goten rushes to my side. He and Trunks look worried. Melissa doesn't really seem to care. "Pan! Are you okay? Have you been crying?" Uncle Goten studies me closely.  
  
"I am fine. Thank you. I was just meditating. I just got some dust in my eye. That is all." He obviously isn't buying my story. Trunks on the other hand looks relieved.   
  
"Well if you are okay Melissa and I have a movie to catch." Trunks picks the girl up and flys off leaving me and Uncle Goten alone. I begin to cry again. I can't help myself at all. Uncle Goten studies me for a moment.   
  
"He isn't worth all of this Pan."  
  
"Yes he is because I love him. Every time he brings over a new girl I feel as if he is digging into my heart." I begin to cry even harder. Uncle Goten holds me close giving me a shoulder. I tell him everything.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
`Goten's Point of View`  
  
Trunks! I will kill you for hurting my niece. I don't care that you are my best friend. My family comes first! I fly as fast as I can to Capsule Corp. I won't kill him. He is the guy that Pan loves. I have to talk to him. Then I will seriously injure him. Gohan is closing in behind me. "Gohan! Hey wassup?!"  
  
"Huh? Goten! Come here little bro. I have a very special favor to ask of you. Could you show me which window is Trunk's when we get to Capsule Corp? I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
"I am going over to do the same thing. We can't kill him though. Pan has feelings for him."  
  
"Fine. I am gonna put him in the hospital!"  
  
"That's the spirit! Come on! Let me lead the way!" Gohan nods and follows behind me. It is a dark, dark night. The two great heros.....I need to stop listening to my mom and her poetry class. We quickly come to Trunk's window. He opens it up.  
  
"Hey guys! Come on in." He steps aside. Muhahahahahahahaha! Behind me Gohan is powering up. I crack my knuckles and grin evily at Trunks. "Very funny guys. A ha ha ha ha ha! No really, is something wrong?"   
  
"Trunks buddy, we are here to put you in the hospital."  
  
"What are you talking about Goten?!"  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?!" Vegeta walks in. He is in a bad mood. Gohan steps forward.  
  
"Trunks is gonna pay!"  
  
"What did the brat do?"  
  
"He made my baby girl cry! I gonna ki...seriously injure you!"  
  
"Pan, I made her cry?"  
  
"Trunks bud you are really stupid sometimes."  
  
"He made your brat cry? Okay do what you want with him. I thought I told you not to make girls cry! I am going back to bed. Oh, and if any of you tells Bulma about me letting you beat him then I will come for you! Understand?!"  
  
"Sure Vegeta." I step forward with Gohan. Vegeta steps out smirking. Gohan takes the first hit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
`Pan's Point of View`  
  
I wake up to a beautiful morning. Dad is sitting at the edge of my bed grinning. "Good morning Dad."  
  
"Good morning dear. I want you to know that I fixed everything with Trunks."  
  
"You didn't hurt him did you?!"  
  
"Just a little. He will be in the hospital for a week."  
  
"DAD! How could you?! Ah I gotta go apologize."  
  
"I thought you were mad at him?"  
  
"I am moving on. I am gonna forget about any feelings I had for him."  
  
"Good. He wasn't worth your time anyway. I'll let you go apologize to him. See ya."  
  
"Bye Bye Dad." I get dressed and take off to the hospital. He deserved what he got, but still... Oh well I don't really care. I land at the hospital door. They have gotten us to seeing us here. I step in. "What room is Trunks in?"  
  
"Oh hello Pan. Lets see...his usual 443."  
  
"Thanks." I walk up the stairs to his room. We have spent so much time here. Everyone knows us all. Here is his room. "Hey Trunks." He looks up from the book he is reading.  
  
"Pan!"  
  
"I am sorry about what my Dad did."  
  
"That is okay, but I have a question to ask you. What did I do to make you cry?"  
  
"Um...well...I am not sure I am ready to talk about it."  
  
"Please Pan. I really want to know." Tears begin to gather in my eyes. All those years of pain are pounding against me.   
  
"I can't." He makes a feeble atempt to sit up.  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"FINE! I LOVE YOU!" I take off running. I can't stand it. He is calling out to me, but I ignore him. How dare he after all of these years. I don't want any part of him, but I do! I hate this! Why now? I already chose to move on. But did I really? I just admitted to loving him. I run into a wall and blackness surrounds me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
`Trunk's Point of View`  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" Those words ring through my mind. How come I never noticed? They walk in with Pan on a strecher. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She ran into a wall."  
  
"A wall? Hahaha! Oh Pan you crack me up."  
  
"She is asleep right now."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"She isn't aloud to go any where when she wakes up."  
  
"Okay." They leave me and her alone. I stare at her beautiful face. Why did I never notice that? Is it that I just thought of her as my best friend's niece? I don't really know. She begins to stir. She sits right up.  
  
"Trunks? Where am I? What happened?"  
  
"You ran into a wall and they brought you in here." Her face turns red with embarrasment. "I have done more embarrasing." She becomes angry and hits me with a pillow. "Owww! That hurt!"  
  
"You deserved it!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"BAKA!" She lays back down.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being a baka."  
  
"BAKA! Don't say anything." We sit there in silence. The hospital people come back in telling us that they are gonna release Pan tomorrow. Pan just screamed NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I smiled. Finally we would get to talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
`Pan's Point of View`  
  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't want to spend a night with Trunks! This isn't fair! Stupid wall! Trunks stop staring at me. It is pissing me off. Stop it now! Why did I have to run into that wall? Why? "Stop staring at me!"  
  
"Sorry, it is just that you are so pretty."  
  
"One, you have a girlfriend! Two, I hate you!"  
  
"One, I broke up with her this morning. Two, I love you!"  
  
"Don't make me get up and finish off the job that my dad wouldn't finish."  
  
"I am so threatend." I stand up to give him a beating and a wave of dizziness hits me causing me to sit back down. "See! Hahaha!" Forget the dizziness....never mind. It is followed by nausia.   
  
"Shut it Trunks."  
  
"Admit that you love me and that you wanna go out with me and I will stop harrasing you."  
  
"Think again buddy. I hate you."  
  
"(Singing)Panny Panny sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g with me..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Don't you like me?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Pan, your hair is raven black. Your eyes are raven black. Your smile is pearle white...."  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
"Admit it."  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
"Admit you love me."  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
"I wanna go out with you."  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
"Please?!"  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
"Fine! I have loved you since I can remember. I have wanted to go out with you since then. Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Yep. (Singing)Panny Panny sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g with me..."  
  
"Stop that awful singing though."  
  
"Sorry. When I get out of here we will go to the movies."  
  
"Great!" I reach over and grab his hand. Dad walks in.   
  
"I thought that you were going to move on?"  
  
"Changed my mind."  
  
"If you hurt her again I will finish the job." Trunks gulped in fear. I start laughing. Dad stares at him evily. Goten walks in food.   
  
"What the? Why are you holding his hand?"  
  
"We are going out."  
  
"NNNNNNOOOO! I waisted all that energy and sleep time beating him up. Not fair!" I smile over to my boyfriend. I guess he is mine forever.  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: So how was it? Thanks for reading! Please Review! =^_^= 


End file.
